superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Brave (2012 film) Credits
Full credits for Brave. Opening Logos (cont.) DISNEY PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Opening Titles * Disney presents * A Pixar Animation Studios * and Troublemaker Studios * films * A Blue Sky Studios *production BRAVE Closing Credits Directed by *Mark Andrews *Brenda Chapman Co-Directed by *Steve Purcell Produced by *Robert Rodriguez *Katherine Sarafian Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton *Pete Docter Associate Producer *Mary Alice Drumm Original Story by *Brenda Chapman *Robert Rodriguez Screenplay by *Mark Andrews *Steve Purcell *Brenda Chapman & Irene Mecchi Original Score Composed by *Patrick Doyle Story Supervisor *Brian Larsen Film Editor *Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. Production Designer *Steve Pilcher Supervising Technical Director *Bill Wise Supervising Technical Director *Steve May Production Manager *Andrea Warren Supervising Animators *Alan Barillaro *Steven Clay Hunter Directors of Photography *Camera: Robert Anderson *Lighting: Danielle Feinberg Character Supervisors *Bill Sheffler *Colin Hayes Thompson *Thomas Jordan Sets Supervisor *Derek Williams Simulation Supervisor *Claudia Chung Sanii Effects Supervisor *David MacCarthy Art Directors *Characters: Matt Nolte *Sets: Noah Klocek *Shading: Tia Wallace Kratter Global Technology Supervisor *Gordon Camerom Rendering Supervisor * Humera Yasmin Khan Crowds Leads *Paul Kanyuk *Paul Mendoza Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDonald Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Production Finance Lead *Naomi Davidson Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom Dedicated with Love and Gratitude to *Steve Jobs =Our Partner, Mentor and Friend= Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Characters Simulation, Cloth & Groom Sets Global Technology, Crowds & Rendering Effects Lighting Production Presto Animation System End Titles Image Mastering Stereoscopic 3D Render Pipeline Group Post Production Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices Emma D'Iverno Rupert Farley Stephanie Farrell Matthew Gammie Rudi Goodman Colin Gourley John Hasler Jeyda Hassan Kevin Howarth Jamie Lee Emma Lima Kate Lock Harmonie London Gail MacKinnon Phil McKee David Monteath Alex Norton Chris Reilly John Kay Steel Joseph West Dean Williamson Music Music EditorEdit * Bruno Coon Score Recorded And Mixed ByEdit * David Boucher Music Production DirectorEdit * Andrew Page Music Business AffairsEdit * Bernardo Silva Music Production CoordinatorEdit * Ashley Chafin Executive Music AssistantEdit * Jill Heffley Music Production AssistantEdit * Jimmy Tsai Assistant Music EditorEdit * Brenda Heins Score Contracted ByEdit * Sandy De Crescent * Gina Zimmitti Music Preparation ByEdit * Joann Kane Music Service Score Recorded AtEdit * Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Score Mixed AtEdit * Warner Brothers Eastwood Scoring Stage Score Recorded AtEdit * Sony Pictures Studios Score Mixed AtEdit * Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “Mr. Incredible,” “Elastigirl,” “Frozone” * “Mr. Incredible” & “Elastigirl” Music & Lyrics by Michael Giacchino * “Frozone” Music by Michael Giacchino & Lyrics by Brad Bird * Arranged by Alex Lacamoire * Produced by Michael Giacchino & Alex Lacamoire * Recorded by Joey Raia * Mixed by Derik Lee “The Outer Limits (Theme)” * Written and Performed by Dominic Frontiere * Courtesy of Overture Enterprises Inc. “Suspense (from the motion picture The Great St. Louis Bank Robbery)” * Written by Bernardo Segall * Courtesy of Ivy Video “The Party’s Over” * Written by Jule Styne, Adolph Green & Betty Comden * Performed by Nat King Cole * Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Score from "JONNY QUEST"” * Written by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera & Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction by Hoyt Curtin & Ted Nichols * Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * Julie Fowlis and Éamon Doorley Affear Courtesy of Machair Records, LTD. * Birdy Affears Courtesy of Warmer Music UK Limited * Mumford & Sons Affears Courtesy of Gentlemen of the Road * Under Exclusive License to Universal Island Records, * Glassnote Entertainment Group, Co-Operative Music and Dew Process FTY LTD. Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Special Thanks The Walnut Festival Antique Harvest, Olde Towne Antiques & Antique Corner Disney Research for development of denoising technology Kate Share, George Elvin & the SF Ballet Wardrobe Team The Pomfret Family Blaise Davis Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Production Babies Animated with PRESTO Animation System Rendered with Pixar's RenderMan® Discovery Kids Latin America 2009.png Nickelodeonproductions1992.jpg MPAA 1950 Alternative logo.png no 30495 Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png Sound Mixed in Dolby 7.1 Surround Sound Prints by DELUXE® ©2012 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR/TROUBLEMAKER/BLUE-SKY All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Original Soundtrack Available on Disney•PIXAR Brave The Video Game In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Closing Logos TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS DISNEY PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:FX Network Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios